


Powder Keg and Spark

by ibonekoen



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mentions of Near Death Experiences, Sex, Smut, adam didn't die, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam nearly gets blown up on Remembrance Sunday. Lucas and he celebrate by re-consummating their relationship, which had been put on hold during Lucas' Russian imprisonment.  AU of Season Seven!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powder Keg and Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tronzler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tronzler/gifts).



> Tronzler prompted "Okay. Adam/Lucas post-Adam NOT being blown up :| didn't happen. Were they together before and this is the first time they've had to themselves? Do they have hot we-both-almost-died sex for the first time? idk something in that setting."
> 
> So I wrote this. :D I don't own Spooks/MI5 (seriously, guys, why the name change for the US audience? Pfft) and I'm certainly not making profit off this.

Adam could hear the crackle of the flames mingled with a dull ringing, feel the heat wafting off the burning car, taste the acrid sting of the chemicals used to make the bomb, and for several long minutes, he just laid there, stomach-first, on the grass.

Then the ringing in his ears began to clear and feeling slowly began to creep back into his numb body. He found he could wiggle his toes again, and he exhaled a sharp breath. Could it be? Was he actually still alive? He'd made a desperate move, throwing himself out of the car seconds before the bomb had gone off, and there had been a heart-sickening moment where he'd feared that he'd been too slow and he wouldn't be able to clear the bomb's radius in time.

He rolled over and quickly verified that he did, indeed, have two hands, two feet and all fingers and toes, and he let out a joyful whoop as he heard Malcolm's voice in his ear, demanding to know if he was alright and sounding a little high-pitched and concerned.

"I'm fine! Malcolm, I'm fine!" Adam croaked, coughing to expel the smoke in his lungs, and he let his head drop back onto the grass as he let out what might've been a manic laugh. "I'm fine!"

The distant wail of sirens grew louder and when strong hands suddenly grasped his armpits and hauled him to his feet, he didn't try to resist. "It's alright, chaps! I'm MI5!" He motioned toward his jacket. "My ID is in my jacket pocket." He kept his hands in the air as one of the police sergeants drew out the billfold, and he grinned when the man said it checked out and handed it back. "Thank you, Sergeant."

By the time Lucas and Ros arrived on the scene, Adam had been given a styrofoam cup of admittedly terrible coffee, but the ringing in his ears had finally stopped and the adrenaline of the situation was beginning to wear off. He felt exhausted and much, much older than he actually was, but the glimmer of unshed tears in Lucas' blue eyes had him mustering up a brave smile. Lucas was already fragile enough from his Russian ordeal; almost losing his boyfriend would've been even more traumatic.

Boyfriend. They'd barely had time to discuss affixing that label to their sleeping arrangements before Lucas had been captured and shoved in a Russian prison for eight years. In the span of those years, Adam had agonized over whether or not Lucas considered them boyfriends, lovers or just two blokes who happened to occasionally work together and have sex, not necessarily in that order.

Lucas had been before Fiona, before Adam had joined MI5 as the section chief, when they'd both been young and brash, the MI5 and MI6 agents cooperating together to protect Queen and country. Lucas had been a powder keg and Adam a spark, and their passion had exploded more spectacularly than a Guy Fawkes Night fireworks display.

At the moment, Lucas seemed particularly shaken, and he moved forward, looking like he wanted to haul Adam forward into a bone-crushing hug. He managed to control his emotions though and cleared his throat, offering his hand to Adam. "Good job, mate." His voice held a warm fondness that Adam imagined enveloping him like a welcomed blanket. It also held a slight strain, which Adam knew meant that Lucas was struggling to keep a tight rein on all the emotions threatening to spew out out of him like a badly shaken soda.

To his credit, Lucas managed to hold it together until they were back on the Grid, and Adam quickly steered him to the men's room. It wasn't the most romantic of places, but as soon as the door swung closed behind them, Lucas' hands were cupping Adam's face. As it was the first moment of true peace and quiet they'd managed to grab for themselves, Adam accepted it, and a soft, contented sigh escaped as Lucas' lips crushed against his.

They kissed until they were both panting as they broke apart, and Lucas pressed his forehead against Adam's as his hand cradled the back of Adam's head. "I thought I'd lost you," Lucas rasped between gulps of air.

Adam laughed, shaking his head as he brought his own hand up to cup the back of Lucas' neck. "Never. You know I'm too stubborn for that." He brushed his fingers over Lucas' shaggy hair at the back of his neck, smiling slightly; he knew the first thing Lucas would be wanting to do was get a haircut, but he had other plans for the tall, lanky man. "Let's go home."

Lucas answered with a hushed laugh edged with bitterness. "I don't have a home anymore."

Adam squeezed Lucas' neck, keeping the taller man from pulling away. "Yes, you do, Lucas. With me."

For a long moment, an awkward pause hung between them, and Adam could hear his heart pounding against his ribcage in trepidation. After all, they'd never confirmed to each other that they were anything more than a casual fuck, and Lucas might not be interested in picking things up where they'd left them. Adam didn't think that was the case, especially given Lucas' reaction to Adam nearly dying, but that might've been for show.

He heard Lucas swallow, saw his Adam's apple bob, and he held his breath, waiting for the rejection.

"So there's no one then?" came the whispered reply, and Adam shook his head. Well, no, that wasn't necessarily true.

"There was someone," he admitted. "Fiona. We met after you'd..." He trailed off, fumbling for a delicate way to phrase it.

Lucas supplied him with a wry "...been captured?" He gave a slight nod, encouraging Adam to go on with his story.

Adam smiled sheepishly. "Yes, that. She died though. Killed almost two years ago." God, it had seemed like so much longer. "There was a dalliance with the babysitter last year, but..." He trailed off again, shrugging, and nearly missed the shocked expression on Lucas' face.

"Babysitter?" Lucas parroted. "It seems I have missed a lot." His face held a skittish expression, and he took a step back. "Perhaps I should-"

Adam's hand shot out, grasping Lucas' wrist. "Wait, Lucas." He smiled as Lucas came to a hesitant stop, their eyes meeting. "Yes, Fiona and I had a son, Wesley, but he's staying with his grandparents this weekend. You won't be able to meet him until tomorrow at the earliest, but you're more than welcome to come home with me. I've got a nice, big, comfortable bed. We can stop for more fish and chips on the way there and drink beer and watch tv or whatever you like. No pressure."

Lucas chuckled, one corner of his mouth lifting upward as he leaned forward, his breath warm on Adam's ear as he whispered "And what if I said I'd rather skip catching up on eight years of reality TV and focus on all the sex we've missed out in that time instead?"

Adam shivered as he smirked. "Then I'd say why the hell are we standing around here wasting our time?"

-*-*-

They managed to make it as far as the foyer, Adam barely getting the door closed behind him, before they were attacking each other's clothes, trying to get each other naked as fast as possible. Lucas seemed far more uneasy than he had at the Grid, and Adam stopped, drawing back slowly and offering him a smile. "Everything alright?" His voice carried a cautious note; he knew that Lucas had been tortured during his tenure, but they hadn't addressed how far that torture had gone.

Lucas managed a weak smile and nodded. "Sorry. It's been a long time."

Adam nodded and casually slid his hand over Lucas' stomach, stroking him through his shirt. "Should we save that for later then?" He started to draw his hand away, but Lucas' hand covered his, pressing his palm flat against Lucas' stomach.

"No." Lucas shook his head, his Adam's apple bobbing. "I want this, Adam. I want you. Just...be gentle with me?" His smile was easy, but his blue eyes shone with pleading.

Adam chuckled and nodded. "Of course, love." He rested his hand on the back of Lucas' neck and kissed him, just a gentle brush of lips. His fingers worked open the buttons of Lucas' shirt, and his hand pushed the material aside so he could stroke Lucas' skin. He smirked as a tremble went through Lucas, and he nudged Lucas back toward the bedroom. They paused next to the bed as Adam pushed Lucas' shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, and he drew in a breath as his eyes drank in the sight of Lucas' tattoos.

At the slight noise, Lucas' shoulder hunched, his head lowering. "It's part of the culture there. They each mean something, and if you don't get them, you don't survive." He lifted his head, mustering up a soft smile. "Still find me attractive, I hope."

Adam nodded, wisely choosing not to comment on how thin and malnourished Lucas was; he looked like he might break if Adam handled him too rough, and that worry must've been visible on Adam's face, because Lucas' expression darkened a moment.

"When I said be gentle, I didn't mean treat me like I'm made of glass, Adam."

The sharp edge to Lucas' words had Adam snapping out of his trance, and he offered a sheepish smile as he shook his head. "No, never. Sorry, love." He quickly unbuttoned his own shirt and shrugged it off, then gasped as Lucas' hands moved down to his belt. He tilted his head back on instinct as Lucas' lips found his neck, and he sighed, shuddering, as Lucas' nimble fingers unbuckled his belt and drew the zipper of his trousers down. He'd planned on undressing Lucas and taking care of him first, but he was more than happy to relinquish control to him.

His knees went weak as Lucas' hand slipped into his pants, his calloused palm rubbing over the length of Adam's cock, and Adam muffled a gasp against Lucas' neck. He fumbled to get Lucas' trousers open, shoving them down his hips, and he shivered at the quiet chuckle Lucas breathed into his ear.

"A little impatient, aren't we?"

Adam slid his hand back up Lucas' body, firmly cupping his right buttock, and smirked. "Can you blame me? You seem rather eager yourself." He pulled Lucas against him, lifting his hips and grinding their groins together. His smirk widened as Lucas' breath hitched.

Lucas pitched forward, bracing himself with his hands pressed flat against the mattress as his hips rocked forward, and Adam took advantage of the opportunity that had presented itself to him. He leaned up, propping himself up on one elbow, and licked a broad stripe up the side of Lucas' neck, setting off a tremble in the taller man.

A soft growl escaped Lucas, and he tilted his head down to meet Adam's gaze. "Too many clothes." His eyes flicker, the blue darkening with lust, and Adam nodded. There was a brief scrabble and a bit of fumbling, but in a matter of moments, they were both naked. Lucas wasted little time capturing Adam's lips again, and Adam arched beneath him as Lucas' body covered his.

Adam had intended to take it slow but the moment Lucas' heated skin came in contact with his, a frenetic energy charged through him, spurring him on, and if the snap of Lucas' hips meant anything, it had him in its grip too. They moved in unison, rutting together, and Lucas' harsh, ragging gasps filled Adam's ear. It sent a delicious shiver through Adam's body, and he groaned, one hand still gripping Lucas' buttock and the other tangling in that ridiculously shaggy mop of hair on his head.

His orgasm caught him quite by surprise; one minute, he was writhing beneath Lucas, gasping out nonsense and a few smatterings of "Yes, fuck yes, Lucas!" The next, he froze, his mouth dropping open in a soundless exclaim; then the taut band of pleasure inside him snapped and he came with a shout.

Lucas' release was accompanied by a much quieter cry, muffled against the crook of Adam's neck, and then he went boneless, seeming to crumple against Adam and cling to him. Adam wound his arms around Lucas, holding him close, and listened to the erratic beats of their hearts. He moved his hand up to rest on the back of Lucas' neck as they rearranged themselves so Lucas wasn't quite crushing him and they could just relax.

Lucas muttered something against Adam's pec, and Adam chuckled as he stroked Lucas' skin. "What was that?" he asked.

Lucas turned his head slightly, resting his cheek on Adam's chest. "I said that was worth the wait."

Adam's throat caught on a lump of emotion, and he nodded, unable to speak lest his voice crack, and he just held Lucas close until he could muster up enough control to rasp "Yeah. Yes, it was." He squeezed his eyes shut, breathing out a soft sigh into Lucas' hair and just held him. Well worth the wait, in his opinion. They were both alive, they were both in one piece, and while everything might not be alright mentally, they were together. As long as they had each other, Adam knew they could weather anything.


End file.
